1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile electronic regulator which is able to improve integral operation performance of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Arts
The automobile industry has entered the complete electronic control age. With the improvements in the automobile-mounted electronic control units (ECUs), the performance of the sensors becomes more sophisticated, and the number of automobile-mounted electronic equipments increases continuously, which increases the fun of driving while the drivers experience the advanced performance However, with the increasing integration of the electronic equipments, the mutual induction (the electromagnetic induction) among the wire hardness increases gradually; thus, besides the mutual induction remaining to be solved, the electronic ignition system and the injection system further have following problems.
For the ignition system, the induction voltage which is generated by the primary coils of the ignition coils impedes the flowing of the current within the primary coils; and the impedance is called back electromotive force (EMF) or reverse voltage. The current saturation point of the ignition coils depends on the current running through the ignition coils. The larger current, the stronger magnetic induction lines. The smaller current, the weaker magnetic induction lines. Thus, the back EFM impacts the whole saturation process. In the modern automobile ignition circuit, the connected capacitor aims at accelerating the disappearance of the magnetic field, namely solving the problem of the back EMF. The faster the current within the primary coils disappears, the faster the rapidly-moving magnetic field is able to improve the induction voltage within the secondary coils. However, the capacitor of the circuit is directly connected to ground without forming a good discharging loop for the circuit, so the circuit still fails to fully release the reverse voltage within the primary coils, which remains to be solved properly.
For the fuel injection system, the injection coils suffer from the impact of the back EMF, or the reverse voltage, during the processes of conducting and disconnecting, which causes the lagging of the opening and the closing of the fuel injection needles; such lagging directly results in the unstable injection pressure, the emergence and the generation of the non-uniform atomization phenomenon, and the sensors read wrong data. which all bring about the air-fuel ratio disorder, the lowered power and the increased oil consumption.
For the engine system, the engine belt transmits the power which the engine system needs, and the transmitting is related with the revolution speed of the engine. Thus the engine system works in the speed-changing environment which is equivalent to the frequency-changing environment. Although the electricity generated by the AC dynamo is processed with the electronic commutation and the voltage regulation, it is impossible to eliminate the irregular DC pulsation phenomenon. Uploading the irregular DC pulsation phenomenon to the ignition and injection systems, may severely impact the primary saturation and release processes of the ignition coils, and the opening and closing of the injection needle, and also may impact the injection pressure and the atomization degree of the fuel oil; finally, the uploading may affect the power, the fuel economy, the emission and other problems.
For the automobile wire harness, the electronic additional performance of the modern car keeps increasing, which increases the driving comfort; meanwhile, the increase of the automobile wire harness leads to the increase of the mutual inductance (electric inductance phenomenon) among the wire harness. As a result, the severe electricity pollution may occur and the automobile-mounted sensors may report untrue data.
Finally, because of the problems listed above, the ECU sends out incorrect instructions and the integral operation performance of the automobile may be severely affected.